The Kryptonite CHALLENGE!
by OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: A SEDDIE Challenge for writers are good at expanding on other people's stories, but always have writers' block when they try to write their own.


Sam gets hired to star in a men's perfume commercial, and Freddie begins to see her in a new light. Eventual Seddie, rated T. For the Kryptonite Challenge.

**THE KRYPTONITE CHALLENGE! **

**The song for the first commercial is called **_**Kryptonite**_**, by 3 Doors Down; just imagine the chorus slowed down a lot. The song for the second commercial, the one Sam's in, is called **_**Rotate**_**. It's on YouTube. Link's on my profile, or search "Rotate beyonce lil mama."**

Sam bounded into Carly's apartment with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?!"

"You seriously injured Gibby?" Freddie replied.

"No. Well... yes, but not what I'm looking for."

"You found more beef jerky in your sock drawer?" Carly guessed, not knowing why Sam would possibly be so happy over that.

"Sadly, no. Remember the headshots we sent to that modeling agency for a skit on iCarly?"

Carly squealed. "They responded?!"

"Oh, they did more than that! You know that perfume, Kryptonite?"

"You mean that stuff Freddie slathers all over himself in a desperate attempt to get me to love him?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Freddie turned pink.

"Yeah! I'm starring in the next commercial!!" Sam said, completely ignoring Freddie.

While Carly and Sam jumped around and squealed happily, Freddie sat there and rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the two days of training at Barbizon actually worked," he shot playfully.

"Yeah," Carly agreed, laughing. "This is a pretty big role for a modeling school dropout."

"Whatever," Sam said, rolling her eyes, the smile still on her face. "Let's watch the DVD that came in the envelope," she added, pulling the envelope out of her backpack.

"Can we go with you to the shoot?" Freddie asked suddenly, not wanting to be left out.

"Sure, Freddork. Who knows? They might even cast you as an extra," she said, a sparkle in her eyes. "Of course, I'd say they were very desperate," she added, smirking at Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes and put the DVD into Carly's DVD player.

A man appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Miss Puckett. My name is Mr. Daniels, and I am the CEO of SuperFresh Enterprises, the creators of Kryptonite perfume, body spray, and cologne. Welcome to the team: we are delighted to have you as the lead role in our commercial! Watch the first commercial to get an idea of what you'll be doing."

All of a sudden, a smoky haze filled the scene. It cleared to reveal a man in dirty, ripped jeans and a grungy, blood-spattered t-shirt, sitting on the last step of a fire escape with his head in his hands, as if he was going through some type of mental anguish. He was shaking his head, as if he had been through a brutal war and still couldn't believe what he'd seen. The sun was setting, and the chorus of _Kryptonite_, by Three Doors Down, was playing, the tempo slowed to a crawl. A woman came up to him, dressed in a simple blouse and denim skirt and moving as slowly and deliberately as if she were part of some intricate Arabian dance. She climbed up to the step and wrapped her arm around him, kissing him on the cheek. The man lifted her up, bridal style, and together they flew over the city, admiring the twinkling lights of the skyline against the velvety black of the sky. The Kryptonite logo then flashed onscreen, and the screen faded to black.

"Wow! I can't believe I get to be in a commercial like that! This is so AWESOME!!!"

Freddie just rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "Time for iCarly."

Sam ran to the bottom step. "C'mon, Carls! Our viewers await!" she said dramatically, putting her hand on her chest and looking theatrically to the side.

Carly just laughed and ran upstairs.

What Sam didn't mention about the amazing lead role in the commercial? There's _**two **_lead roles: the female and her male counterpart. The producers still needed the male.

**The challenge? To finish this story in anywhere from one to thirteen chapters. Can't be something stupid, like "dey goes 2 da stewdeeoh plaec n it asplodes n dey di teh end." In case you couldn't understand that, it's "They go to the studio place and it explodes and they die the end." *LOLcats! :D***

**Freddie eventually ends up being the male lead and falling in love with Sam, obviously. What else happens is your choice.**

**Make it as sexy/raunchy or as innocently sweet as you want! Good luck!!! Post as Kryptonite, and put the summary at the top as the summary so I can search it and R&R, although the rating is just a guideline.**

**Seddie FTW,**

**Blessing**


End file.
